As the mobile internet times are coming, the number of smart mobile devices continues to rise. Among many mobile devices, mobile phones are undoubtedly the most common and most portable mobile terminal devices. At present, the functions of mobile phones are extremely diverse, one of which is to provide high-quality music. Therefore, a receiver module for playing sounds are largely applied to current smart mobile devices.
The receiver module according to the related art includes a basin frame, a vibration system fixed within the basin frame, and a front cover disposed on the basin frame for covering the basin frame and enclosing the front cavity with the vibration system, the front cover includes a body portion disposed on the basin frame for covering the basin frame and a sound output hole penetrating through the body portion and in communication with the front cavity.
However, in the receiver module according to the related art, the receiver module does not have a noise canceling function. For example, when the mobile phone is used as a receiver or an earpiece, the communication quality may be affected by noise.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new receiver module to solve the above technical problem.